CircusP
and . He also produces the art and PV for many of his songs. He took first place in the HATSUNE MIKU EXPO SONG CONTEST with his song "Ten Thousand Stars". |debut = August 2009 |currently = Present |genre = Electronic |labels = |associations = EmpathP; Azuralunar; Creep-P; nostraightanswer; Sleppu; 6LIN |official = |url = Channel: YouTube 1 YouTube 2 Nico Nico Bandcamp Piapro SoundCloud Gallery: deviantArt 1 deviantArt 2 Pixiv Social media: Tumblr Twitter 1 (personal) Twitter 2 (professional) |playlist = |content =# "This is Sparta (Kagamine Rin ver.)" (Aug.13.2009) # "Baby Cruising Love" (Song of Perfume) (Aug.20.2009) # "Dream Fighter" (Song of Perfume) (Sept.15.2009) # "Disturbia Demo" (Song of Rihanna) (Oct.01.2009) # "If U Seek Amy" (Song of Britney Spears) (Oct.04.2009) # "Bad Romance" (Song of Lady Gaga) (Nov.16.2009) # "Poker Face" (Song of Lady Gaga) (Nov.18.2009) # "Just Dance" (Song of Lady Gaga) (Nov.21.2009) # "Evacuate the Dance Floor" (Song of Cascada) (Nov.25.2009) # "3 (Full ver.)" (Song of Britney Spears) (Nov.28.2009) # "...Baby One More Time" (Song of Britney Spears) (Dec.06.2009) # "Koi wa Sensou" (Song of Ryo) (Dec.08.2009) # "3" (Song of Britney Spears) (Dec.12.2009) # "Real Emotion" (Song from Final Fantasy X-2) (Dec.14.2009) # "Paparazzi" (Song of Lady Gaga) (Dec.23.2009) # "Love is War" (Song of Ryo) (Dec.25.2009) # "Koi Suru VOC@LOID" (Song of OSTER Project) (Dec.26.2009) # "Desu Desu★Night Fever" (Song of Samfree) (Dec.26.2009) # "If U Seek Amy" (Miku "dark" version) (Song of Britney Spears) (Dec.29.2009) # "If U Seek Amy" (Miku "soft" version) (Dec.29.2009) # "If U Seek Amy" (Kaai Yuki) (Dec.29.2009) # "Bad Romance" (Luka) (Song of Lady Gaga) (Jan.07.2010) # "Bad Romance-Acapella-" (Luka) (Jan.09.2010) # "Bad Romance" (SF-A2 Miki) (Jan.10.2010) # "Love is War (English Ver.)" (Song of Ryo) (Jan.16.2010) # "Still Alive" (Song from Portal) (Jan.28.2010) # "Random Work-In-Progress megamix" (Feb.02.2010) # "Beautiful World" (Song of Utada Hikaru) (Feb.03.2010) # "Rotten Girl, Grotesque Romance" (Song of Machigerita-P) (Feb.10.2010) # "Magnet" (Song of Ryuusei-P) (Feb.17.2010) # "Time Traveler" (Song from DREAM C CLUB) (Apr.02.2010) # "Disturbia" (Song of Rihanna) (Apr.14.2010) # "The Fame" (Song of Lady Gaga) (Apr.19.2010) # "Telephone" (Song of Lady Gaga) (Apr.21.2010) # "Ai-Kotoba (Love Words)" (Song of DECO*27) (Apr.28.2010) # "Survivor (full ver.)" (Song of Anzuame) (May.04.2010) # "Flute Player" (Song from "Yume Nikki") (May.15.2010) # "Koi Wo Shiteimasu" (Song from "DREAM C CLUB") (May.16.2010) # "昭和専★ガール (Short ver.)" (Song of Kagome-P) (May.18.2010) # "Koi wo Shiteimasu" (Song from "DREAM C CLUB") (May.18.2010) # "M!kut0 l3iks d1s s0ng (TikTok MeMe)" (Song of Ke$ha) (May.20.2010) # "Disturbia" (Song of Rihanna) (May.22.2010) # "Umbrella" (Song of Rihanna) (Jun.04.2010) # "Cosmic Lucky" (Song of aquascape) (Jun.06.2010) # "Miku says 'Daisuki!'" (Jun.08.2010) # "Paparrazi (Stuart Price Remix)" (Song of Lady Gaga) (Jun.21.2010) # "Paparrazi" (Song of Lady Gaga) (Jun.22.2010) # "Lovefool" (Song of The Cardigans) (Jun.27.2010) # "Who are you?" (Scenario from "Portal") (Jul.01.2010) # "Should I finish this?" (Song from "Nursery Rhyme") (Jul.03.2010) # "Miku Miku★Night Fever" (Song of Samfree) (Jul.05.2010) # "Miku Miku☆Fire Endless Night" (Song of Samfree) (Jul.06.2010) # "Lilium" (Song from "Elfen Lied") (Jul.08.2010) # "Pyromania (Short ver.)" (Song of Cascada) (Jul.12.2010) # "Pyromania" (Song of Cascada) (Jul.13.2010) # "Poker Face" (Song of Lady Gaga) (Jul.14.2010) # "Bad Romance" (Song of Lady Gaga) (Jul.16.2010) # "Paparazzi" (Song of Lady Gaga) (Jul.17.2010) # "Poker Face" (Song of Lady Gaga) (Jul.17.2010) # "Creepy Toast" (Jul.19.2010) # "Fail" (Song of Lady Gaga) (Jul.25.2010) # "3" (Song of Britney Spears) (Jul.26.2010) # "Toeto" (Song of Toraboruta-P) (Jul.29.2010) # "Yowamushi Montblanc" (Song of Deco*27) (Aug.07.2010) # "Toeto" (Song of Toraboruta-P) (Aug.08.2010) # "VOiCE Demo" (Song of ラヴリーP) (Aug.12.2010) # "VOiCE" (Aug.13.2010) # "Magnet -short ver-" (Song of Ryuusei-P) (Aug.15.2010) # "Magnet" (Aug.15.2010) # "Only Miku" (Song of Ryuusei-P) (Aug.15.2010) # "MikuMiku ni Shite Ageru♪ -Miu Mix-" (Song of Iku) (Aug.16.2010) # "Endless" (Song of Capmira-P) (Aug.18.2010) # "ロールワット-Lolwat-" (Aug.18.2010) # "Creepy Song" (Aug.19.2010) # "Circus・Monster" (Instrumental version) (Aug.24.2010) # "Circus・Monster" (Aug.24.2010) # "Lily Lily★Burning Night" (Song of Samfree) (Aug.27.2010) # "サーカス・モンスター-Ｊver-" (Aug.31.2010) # "You Are Mine" (Sept.06.2010) # "You Are Mine" (MIDI version) (Sept.11.2010) # "Zombie Revenge Song" (Sept.11.2010) # "Poker Face" (Song of Lady Gaga) (Sept.16.2010) # "Who's that Chick?" (Song of Rhihanna) (Sept.19.2010) # "Who's that Chick? -Acapella-" (Sept.19.2010) # "Poker Face" (Song of Lady Gaga) (Sept.23.2010) # "Love is War" (Song of Ryo) (Sept.25.2010) # "Trial&Error" (Oct.06.2010) # "Addicted" (Demo version) (Oct.09.2010) # "Addicted" (Oct.09.2010) # "Songs that will never be finished" (Song from "Sound Horizon") (Oct.11.2010) # "Telephone (Nexus Piano Mix)" (Song of Lady Gaga) (Oct.16.2010) # "Repeat" (Oct.17.2010) # "Repeat" (Oct.19.2010) # "Rude Boy" (Song of Rihanna) (Oct.21.2010) # "Rude Boy" (Oct.23.2010) # "Change Me" (Song of Shu-T) (Oct.25.2010) # "Precog" (Song from "THE iDOLM@STER Dearly Stars") (Nov.07.2010) # "Repeat" (Misodo version) (Nov.09.2010) # "Death of IDOL Demo" (Nov.10.2010) # "Finale" (Nov.14.2010) # "Accent Test? lolol" (Song of Rihanna) (Nov.18.2010) # "That weird accent test with moar vocaloids lol" (Song of Rihanna) (Nov.18.2010) # "I Like It Rough" (Song of Lady Gaga) (Nov.25.2010) # "Alejandro" (Song of Lady Gaga) (Nov.28.2010) # "MikuMiku?" (Dec.14.2010) # "The Sleeping Priestess" (Song from "Fatal Frame") (Dec.15.2010) # "Koe" (Song from "Fatal Frame III: The Tormented") (Dec.21.2010) # "I'll Take On The World By Myself" (Dec.30.2010) # "Firework" (Song of Katy Perry) (Dec.31.2010) # "Circus Monster" (Music box ver.) (Jan.03.2011) # "If U Seek Amy" (Song of Britney Spears) (Jan.22.2011) # "Hold It Against Me" (Feb.15.2011) # "Stereo Love (Scotty Remix)" (Song of Edward Maya & Vika Jigulina) (Feb.19.2011) # "I Guess I Need You, Baby" (Song of Britney Spears) (Feb.27.2011) # "Mozaik Role" (Song of Deco*27) (Mar.05.2011) # "Te Te Te" (iDOLM@ASTER theme) (Mar.05.2011) # "Melt 3M MIX" (Song of Ryo) (Mar.09.2011) # "Melt -3M MIX-" (Song of Ryo) (Mar.11.2011) # "E.T." (Song of Katy Perry) (Mar.29.2011) # "iNSaNiTY" (KAITO, SF-A2 miki) (Apr.11.2011) official video # "mErcy" (VY1) (May.3.2011) # "KUMA BEAT" (Song of En) (May.08.2011) # "Panda Hero" (Song of Hachi) (May.16.2011) # "Neko Neko☆Super Fever Night" (Song of Samfree) (May.21.2011) # "Two Breaths Walking" (Miki) (Song of DECO*27) (Jul.07.2011) # "Two Breaths Walking" (ZORU) (Song of DECO*27) (Jul.09.2011) # "When I return home there's no doubt my wife will be faking her death." (Song of HobonichiP) (Jul.13.2011) # "iNSaNiTY -8Bit- Short ver." (Jul.15.2011) # "Sky High" (Song of Nakano4) (Jul.18.2011) # "Till the World Ends" (Song of Britney Spears) (Jul.19.2011) # "Love is War -Frost Mix-" (Song of Ryo)(Jul.22.2011) official video # "Hello Hello" (Song of Emon) (Jul.24.2011) # "Love is War" (Song of Ryo) (Aug.01.2011) # "Two Breaths Walking" (Leon)(Song of DECO*27) (Aug.08.2011) # "aiSeNMa" (Aug.14.2011) official video # "Magnet" (Song Of Ryuusei-P) (Aug.24.2011) # "Happy Synthesizer" (Song Of EasyPop)(Aug.29.2011) official video # "Sky High" (Song Of Nakano4) (Sep.2.2011) # "mErcy" (SF-A2 miki) (Oct.4.2011) official video # "Packaged" (Song Of kz) (Oct.13.2011) official video # "Coward Montblanc" (Song Of Deco*27) (Oct.15.2011) # "Not Fair" (Megurine Luka) (Song Of Lily Allen) (Oct.21.2011) # "PONPONPON" (GUMI Whisper) (Song Of Kyary Pamyu Pamyu) (Oct.27.2011) # "Amai Kotoba" (GUMI Power) (Oct.30.2011) official video # "Saihate" (GUMI Whisper) (Song Of Kobayashi Onyx) (Nov.11.2011) # "Someone Like You" (Miki) (Song Of Adele) (Nov.12.2011) # "Sekiranun Graffiti" (GUMI Power) (Song Of Ryo Supercell) (Nov.20.2011) # "PoPiPo (Milky Way Remix)" (Miki) (Song Of Lamaze-P) (Nov.23.2011) official video # "Saihate Ballad Arrange" (Megurine Luka) (Song Of Kobayashi Onyx) (Nov.25.2011) # "Lie" (Megurine Luka) (Dec.18.2011) official video # "Where Have You Been" (Sonika) (Song Of Rihanna) (Dec.26.2011) official video # "Finale II" (Megurine Luka) (Jan.16.2012) official video # "Repeat II" (Sonika) (Jan.21.2012) official video # "Hold It Against Me" (IA) (Song of Brittney Spears) (Feb.3.2012) official video # "Laser Beams -Circus Remix- (IA) (Song Of Perfume) (Feb.11.2012) official video # "Glow" (SF-A2 Miki) (Mar.12.2012) official video # "CANDY CANDY Remix" (GUMI) (Mar.18.2012) # "I (Love)" (GUMI Whisper) (Mar.26.2012) official video # "Breaking Point -Circus Mix- (Megurine Luka) (Mar.27.2012) # "Shatter" (SF-A2 miki) (collaboration with EmpathP and Azuralunar) (Jun.29.2012) official video # "Packaged" (Nekomura Iroha) (Song of Ryo) (Jul.1.2012) official video # "Muffins" (UTAU original using Ishiame Aido) (Jul.2.2012) official video # "Nee" (SF-A2 miki) (Song of Perfume) (Jul.7.2012) official video # "Levels" (Leon) (Song of Avicii) (Jul.20.2012) # "Part of Me" (IA) (Song of Katy Perry) (Jul.22.2012) # "Spending All My Time" (IA) (Song of Perfume) (Jul.27.2012) # "Primadonna" (IA) (Song of Marina and the Diamonds) (Aug.02.2012) # "Primadonna" (IA, Galaco) (Song of Marina and the Diamonds) (Aug.04.2012) # "Die Young x Coward Montblanc Mashup" (IA) (Oct.11.2012) # "WAVE" (GUMI Power) (Song of Niki) (Oct.15.2012) official video # "Memory" (LEON & LOLA) (Oct.29.2012) official video # "Lavender Town Syndrome (Luka) (Remix) (Oct.31.2012) # "Our Belief" (Miki) (Nov.20.2012) official video # "Rolling Girl" (VY2v3) (Song of Genjitsutouhi-P) (Nov.27.2012) official video # "Rolling Girl" (VY2v3 Falsetto) (Song of Genjitsutouhi-P) (Nov.27.2012) official video # "Jitter Doll" (Miki) (Song of Niki) (Dec.10.2012) official video # "FATE" (Luka) (Dec.15.2012) official video # "Circus Monster" (KAITO V3)(English Demo) (Dec.24.2012) # "Judas Cover Arrange" (V3 GUMI Power) (Song of Lady Gaga) (Jan.8.2013) # "Party Junkie" (Miki) (Song of Tenkomori) (Jan.14.2013) official video # "Spinal Fluid Explosion Girl" (Piko and VY2v3) (Song of Rerulili) (Collaboration with Apple-P) (Jan.18.2013) # "Rose+Thorn (Circus Glitch Remix)" (AVANNA) (Song of EmpathP) (Jan.20.2013) # "Potato" (IA) (Jan.23.2013) # "Stop Me" (UTAU Kasane Teto) (Song of Hanasoumen-P) (Jan.27.2013) # "Frigid Hearts" (AVANNA) (Feb.15.2013) official video # "Yuragi" (V3 KAITO) (Song of niki) (Feb.25.2013) # "Afternoon" (V3 KAITO) (Song of Meghan Tonjes) (Feb.28.2013) # "Clarity (Circus Remix)" (Luka) (Song of Zedd) (Mar.14.2013) official video # "Sweet Devil" (SF-A2 miki) (Song of Hachiouji-P) (Mar.17.2013) official video # "Emotionless (Short ver.)" (AVANNA) (Mar.21.2013) official video # "GLIDE" (Luka) (Song of niki) (Apr.15.2013) official video # "Mr. Saxobeat" (SF-A2 miki) (Song of Alexandra Stan) (Apr.16.2013) # "Handy Man" (Miku) (Song of Perfume) (May.24.2013) # "Jitter Doll" (Miku) (Song of niki) (May.25.2013) official video # "Supernatural" (Miku) (Song of Ke$ha) (May.26.2013) # "KiLLER LADY" (IA) (Song of Hachiouji-P) (May.31.2013) official video # "Mad Lovers" (GUMI) (Song of Hachiouji-P) (Jun.01.2013) official video # "Ii aru Fanclub" (SF-A2 miki, Iroha) (Song of Mikito-P) (Jun.02.2013) official video # "World is Mine" (Iroha) (Song of ryo) (Jun.15.2013) official video # "Idiolect" (GUMI) (Song of Hanasoumen-P) (Jul.12.2013) # "I Need Your Love" (V3 KAITO) (Song of Calvin Harris feat. Ellie Goulding) (Jul.28.2013) # "As Long As You Love Me Short" (AVANNA) (Song of Justin Bieber) (Aug.08.2013) # "SILENCE" (V3 KAITO) (Song of niki) (Aug.26.2013) official video # "ELECT" (GUMI Power) (Song of niki) (Jan.3.2014) official video # "The Tale Of A 10 Year Old Vampire Queen" (Miku V3 English) (Oct.26.2013) official video # "Addicted (Revised Version)" (Miku V3 English) (May.26.2014) official video # "Creative (Circus' Hardcore Remix)" (Zunko) (Song of Krypt Creeper) (Jun.3.2014) official video # "An Immortalist With a Spurting Blood Traveling Mood" (Tohoku Zunko) (Song of Kagome-P) (Jun.10.2014) official video # "Hetakuso Yuutopia Seisaku" (Miku V3) (Song of Suzumu) (Jul.15.2014) official video # "Bi☣hazard" (SONiKA) (Song of Crusher-P) (Jul.15.2014) official video # "She (Circus Remix)" (GUMI Power) (Song of Krimson Gray) (Jul.16.2014) official video # "Heimensetsu" (Miki) (Song of Niki) (Jun.21.2014) official video # "WILDFIRE!!" (GUMI English) (collab with Crusher-P) (Sep.21.2014) official video # "Goodbye" (Miku English) (Oct.14.2014) official video # "HAYWIRE" (MAIKA, Miku, Zunko) (Jan.30.2015) official video # "Acceleration" (Miku) (Song of Toaki Usami, Selina Higa, and tatsuo) (Feb.05.2015) official video # "99 Nights" (Zunko, Miku, Gumi) (Song of Taku Inoue and MT TC) (Feb.26.2015) official video # "SMOKY THRILL" (Rin) (Song of uRy) (Mar.01.2015) official video # "Crystalline" (GUMI English) (collab with Crusher-P) (Mar.5.2015) official video # "Sparks" (CYBER DIVA) (Song of Hilary Duff) (May.15.2015) official video # "Sora" (Yukari) (Song of Satoru Kousaki, yura) (Jun.12.2015) official video # "Last of Me" (Luka V4X English Straight) (Aug.18.2015) official video # "seed of lights" (Hatsune Miku English) (Sep.13.2015) (collab with BIGHEAD) official upload # "KARMA" (Rin V4 English) (Feb.03.2016) (collab with Creep-P) official video # "Different Seas" (DEX) (Apr.12.2016) official video # "COPYCAT" (GUMI English) (May.15.2016) official video # "Deja Vu" (Miku V3 English, Luka V4X English Straight) (June.22.2016) official video # "Our Broken Anthem" (Miku V4 English) (Aug.26.2016) # "How To Pretend" (Gumi V3 English, Luka V4X English) (Oct.31.2016) # "FADE" (DEX and Daina) (Nov.30.2016) # "1/4th" (KAITO V3 English) (Jan.21.2017) # "Poltergeist" (Len V4 English) (Jun.24.2017) # "Patches" (DEX, KAITO) (Jul.11.2017) (collaboration with Nostraightanswer) # "Breathe" (DEX) (Oct.21.2017) # "Dream" (Luka V4x) (Jan.30.2018) # "Like Whatever" (MAIKA) (Mar.28.2018) # "Can't Stand You" (GUMI English) (Apr.21.2018) # "Spectacle" (DAINA) (May.23.2018) # "Beast" (Rin V4 English) (May.26.2018) # "Nebulaholic" (CYBER DIVA) (Jun.08.2018) # "State of Isolation" (DAINA) (Jul.24.2018) # "Hello, Again" (Miku) (Aug.31.2018) # "See" (Masaoka Azuki) (Sep.30.2018) # "I Am Here" (Mo Qingxian) (Nov.27.2018)}} Songs / Featured Works }} Discography Note: All CircusP's album can be purchased via bandcamp. Compilation Albums }} Controversy On May 4, 2011, CircusP deleted many of his Youtube videos and later closed his YouTube and DeviantArt accounts. These sudden actions were due to the use of POCALOID for these songs, and he wanted a hiatus for maturity. CircusP eventually reactivated his DeviantArt account, made a new YouTube account with a humorous username, and is currently uploading videos using legal software. External links Interviews *'MIKUBOOK's interview:' Producer interview 7 (English) *'Vocaloidism's interview:' An Interview with DoofusP (English) Category:Illustrator Category:Producer Category:Composer Category:Producer on Bandcamp Category:Producer on NicoNico Category:Producer on Piapro Category:Producer on YouTube Category:Producer on SoundCloud